


A Possibly Broken Nose and a Date

by Bex_in_purgatory



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Nurse!Ellen, bloody nose, brief mention of gabriel, human!Cas, lockers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex_in_purgatory/pseuds/Bex_in_purgatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has been pining after Dean Winchester for so long not even he can remember when his infactuation started. But the problem is Dean hasn't even so much as looked at Castiel. Although I'm sure a possibly broken nose will change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Possibly Broken Nose and a Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Owlwithafringe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/gifts).



> This is a really quick thing I wrote, and I haven't had it read through by a beta so I hope it's okay. ^.^  
> Also the title is a work in progress I just wanted to post this so I made something up. :/

Castiel searched through his locker relentlessly looking for his english homework, which he is positive he took with him. 

"I knew it!" Cas cheered to himself pulling out his before mentioned homework. 

A loud bang on his locker door has him out of his thoughts quicker than he thought possible. 

"Son of a bitch!" A rough voice exclaimed. 

Castiel knew that voice. He would recognise that voice anywhere. A mantra of _oh shit_ went through his mind at a phenomenal pace as he slowly shut his locker door. He was met with a bloody faced Dean. An angry, bloody faced Dean. 

"I am so sorry, I-" Cas starts sincerely. 

"You've got to be kidding me!" Dean blurted out with a hand covering his nose. 

"I'm sorry, I'll take you to the nurses office." 

"I can take care of myself." Dean replied bitterly. 

"I know, but it would make me feel better to know you are aided properly."

"Fine, lets go then." Dean replies defeatedly. 

Castiel smiles triumphantly at Dean and leads him to the nurses office. When they get there the place is deserted, the room smells clean - too clean - and Dean turns his nose up at the smell - he hates hospitals and this place reminds him too much of one. 

"You wait here I'll go get a nurse." Cas says timidly, backing away from Dean and heading for the door. The prolonged eye contact distracts Cas and he backs into the door frame with a profound _ooft_. Dean lets out a laugh that is definitely not a giggle - Dean is far too manly for that. Cas' face turns tomato red and he quickly turns around and bolts out of the room. 

Cas succeeds in finding the nurse but she said she will be along after Gabriel stops vomiting his guts out - he overloaded on sweets. Again. 

He returns to the nurses office to find Dean laying on his back on the medical bed with a handful of toilet paper held to his nose. Cas can't help but stare at the little piece of exposed skin from where Dean's shirt has ridden up. 

"The nurse-" Cas starts but Dean sits up quickly, startled by Cas' sudden appearance and cusses under his breath. 

"Son of a bitch! You can't just sneak up on a guy like that." 

"I'm sorry to have startled you, I was just saying that the nurse will be along shortly. I could stay with you for company if you would like?" Cas asks hopefully. 

"Yeah sure, why not, take a seat." Dean moves over leaving very little space for Cas to sit at an appropriate distance from Dean - not that Cas is complaining. 

"Thanks" Cas replies, "sorry for hitting you in the face with my locker door..."

"I'm the one who walked into it." Dean deadpanned, "what's your name anyway?"

"Castiel."

"Nice. Hey Cas, nice to meet you, my name is Dean Winchester." Dean said extending his hand to shake it with Cas'. 

"I know who you are Dean. We have been in many of the same classes over the years."

"Huh. I thought I would've noticed someone as handsome as you are. My bad." 

Castiel blushed profusely and tilted his head away from Dean. 

"Very funny Dean."

"Oh I'm not joking. And those eyes. They're gorgeous, so blue..." Dean rambled, staring intently into Cas' eyes. 

"Whatever you say Dean." Cas replied, _this can't be real_ Cas thinks to himself. Dean just said his eyes were _gorgeous_. 

"If you don't believe then I'll prove it." Dean States matter of factly, "Saturday, 7pm, I'll pick you up and we can go out somewhere." 

"For a date?" Cas asks dumbfounded. 

"Yeah for a date you dumbass." Dean retorted confidently. 

Cas opens and shuts his mouth multiple times trying to make his mouth make words. But it just ends up making him look like a fish out of water gasping for air. 

"So that's a yes?" Dean asks, his confidence diminishing. 

All Cas can do is nod in agreement, his mouth still not functioning properly. 

"Sweet" Dean says, his confident swagger returning. 

Just as Cas is about to ask why the nurse walks in. 

"Why am I not surprised it's you Dean." The nurse says, sarcasm oozing from her every pore. 

"Hi Ellen." Dean replies. 

"Come on, let's get you fixed up before you miss more classes." Ellen states before pulling Dean out of the office, leaving a confused - but admittedly happy - Castiel to ponder over what just happened.


End file.
